


The Blade Dancer's Form

by littlemaxima



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaxima/pseuds/littlemaxima
Summary: Beauty in the dance of deadly blades.Tradition in her performance.Power and grace combineto become the greatest enemy of the invaders.





	The Blade Dancer's Form

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but a short story on Irelia's technique on killing people.

-Fields of Justice, Top Lane-  
  
Irelia meets her opponent, Yasuo, The Unforgiven warrior who abandoned Ionia, and prepares herself, for the dance shall begin.  
  
The six blades that float with her dance to her command!  
  
She commands a blade to float a few steps behind her, as she dashes between the enemy minions with graceful movement, before commanding another blade to float behind   
her opponent.   
  
-Flawless Duet! Stun enemies in their crossfire!-  
  
She marks her opponent and quickly dashes twice, and he could not react as swiftly.  
  
He strikes through her minions twice, preparing to fire a whirling wind that he would soon send to her demise.  
  
-Steel Tempest! Knock the enemy airborne!-  
  
Suddenly, Irelia lost her form for a second, but prepared her blades around herself, before getting swept up into the air.  
  
-Defiant Dance! Reduce damage even as you cannot move!-  
  
Yasuo dashes and slices her numerous times...  
  
-Last Breath! Finish the airborne enemies!-  
  
..but she resisted his would be damage!  
  
She dashes to another minion behind his wave and launches a storm of blades with power and grace!  
  
-Vanguard's Edge! Defeat the opponent inside!-  
  
She dashes to slice through him and places two blades within only a split-second, marking the samurai again for another dash.  
  
He falls to the ground, regretting ...  
  
  
... his rune choices. Maybe he shouldn't have went Dark Harvest, as he quickly fell to her dances.   
  
Her form was perfect the moment she stepped into the battlefield.  
  
  
Also she carried her really heavy teammates, got 3 pentas, 3 Infernal Drakes (what luck), a Baron buff, Empowered Elder Drake Buff, and eventually pushed every lane to   
  
\-- **VICTORY!** \--  
  
She carried her team to---!!!!  
  
\--silver 5 they all got promoted yay   
(LUL)  
  
- **END** -


End file.
